Princess and the Pixies
by tulip meadow
Summary: The continuing story of Princess and the Goblin. Irene is 16 years old. Everything goes fine, only the princess can't forget her dear Curdie. Suddenly, she finds an old magical book filled with mysterious predictions, and new adventures start.
1. Prologue

**Prologue. An old book**

16-year-old Princess Irene loved the library of her father's palace. She could spend hours and days, reading and rereading the books and manuscripts kept in there. The king approved of this. He liked reading himself and told his daughter once:

"Books widen your mind and improve your character. Keep reading, Irene! You're lucky you have been taught to read."

And Irene kept reading nearly four books in a day. The only books she ignored were the fairy-tales about goblins. She remembered goblins very well, and she often had nightmares about them, though they all were drowned eight years ago. Naturally, she didn't want anything to remind her of these adventures.

Oh no, that's wrong! There was one memory she had never wanted to lose. The memory of Curdie Peterson, the young boy, a miner's son.

"Maybe he has already forgotten about our friendship and... the kiss," Irene sighed sometimes. ''I'm the heiress of the throne. What's a miner's job compared to the queen's crown? Or perhaps he thinks that I have forgotten about a plain miner's son, so he has never thought of me during the eight years..."

One day, Irene was thinking about Curdie once again. It was cloudy and rainy outside, the king was traveling far away, and Irene felt terribly sad and bored. So she went to her favorite library to comfort herself a little at least.

She searched the bookshelves to find something interesting, and she spotted an incredibly old and thick book. She took it and read the title:

**_One Legend from the Future_**

"Interesting..." Irene thought, sat on her armchair and opened the book. The pages were brownish, and the letters were truly hard to read.

"How old it is!" the princess exclaimed. She turned the first page and read:

_The Golden Pixies_

_There's a fairy nation of pixies living in the woods of the kingdom. They make magical illusions and like to trick people, but they're kind and noble, unlike the goblins._

Irene's face twisted. Why did the author had to mention goblins? Nevertheless, she continued to read. She was somehow intrigued by this book.

_The pixies are afraid of just one thing in the world, but nobody knows what it actually is. It hasn't appeared... yet. But it will show itself one day, and only a young queen of a human country can save the pixies. She's dressed in ebony black silk and she's crowned not long ago. She's sixteen years old._

"Sixteen years old - just like me!" Irene smiled. "But I'm only a princess."

She turned the page, aching to read the rest of the book. Much to her surprise, the pages contained the same lines about the golden pixies and the young queen. Irene flipped all the pages of the book - and nothing else could be found. Irene was disappointed and shoved the book away. She was going to search for another one, when she saw horses and carriages approaching the palace outside the window.


	2. Orphaned

**Chapter 1. Orphaned**

Irene somehow thought that bad news were delivered to her. She ran down the spectacular marble stairway, covered with a Persian rug. Lootie joined her on the second floor. They met the visitors at the front gate.

"Viscount and Viscountess Rubystone!" Irene exclaimed, recognizing the guests. The elderly Viscount Gerald with kind eyes and his young Viscountess Isabelle, who was usually the most joyful member of the court, bowed to her. They were both dressed in black, and their faces were full of sorrow. Isabelle's blue eyes looked red from crying.

"Your Highness..." Viscount said. "We have terrible news. When His Majesty was on hunting, he encountered a rabid wolf... He killed it, but the wolf injured him badly."

Isabelle burst into tears:

"We did everything to save our King, Your Highness! But he lost half of his blood and... and... and..." she sobbed uncontrollably, wiping her tears away with the black sleeve of her dress. Irene understood all. She felt like the world was ruined before her. Tears filled her eyes, her sight became blurry.

"His Majesty has died," Viscount's voice echoed from somewhere far away. Someone was crying - Lootie or Isabelle? Irene didn't care about that.

Her father, her only close relative (besides Granny), her father, who raised her and cared about her, was dead! Lifeless, pale and cold, lying in a gold coffin. His voice would never be heard, she'd never see him again.

Irene's heart suddenly hurt, she squeaked and, unable to stand on her feet, collapsed to the floor...

Viscountess called for the servants to bring water, Lootie rushed to Irene's side.

* * *

...A young 22-year-old miner Curdie Peterson was working in the mountains, as usual. The work was a charm now that goblins had been all killed. Curdie was humming a song he composed himself, and everything was nice and quiet around.

Suddenly, a black horse appeared on the highway. A man, dressed in black, was riding it. He was shouting:

"Listen, all good people! Our country's in deep mourning! His Majesty died two days ago while traveling! Our good King is no longer with us!"

"The King died?" Curdie exclaimed. He remembered the King: a kind, noble, brave man, who adored his daughter. And his daughter was now left perfectly alone in this world.

"Irene," Curdie whispered. "Princess Irene."

He jumped up and watched the messenger riding away.

"I need to get to the capital at once."

* * *

...The old grandmother of Irene's was now living in a lovely lowland. She missed Irene a lot, and she knew that they were going to see each other again very soon.

One day she called her pet doves to feed them. One of the doves came first and cooed something to the old woman. But she understood their language, so her rosy face suddenly blanched and she exclaimed:

"My poor grandson! We weren't close when he was alive - and yet..."

The woman started crying, and the doves circled her, wiping her tears away with their white wings.

* * *

...Irene was lying on her bed. She had had several nervous breakdowns since Viscount and Viscountess Rubystone told her about her father's death.

The funeral was going to take place tomorrow. The King would be put into the royal mausoleum, where his ancestors lie. Irene would be crowned and become a Queen.

She hated it. It was so terribly unfair for her to enjoy sitting on the Queen's throne and ruling the country! While her father would soon be buried forever! Irene sobbed once more, but her hysterics had ended. Now there was a pain, a horrible pain in her heart and in her head. Like she was stabbed with two swords.

It was even worse than tears. Irene couldn't escape from the pain, nor could she get over it.

Also she had a terrible feeling of being alone in the palace. Lootie, the Rubystones, the servants - all of them were trying to comfort her, but she felt like they didn't care at all.

"They don't mourn my father sincerely..." Irene thought. "They just want all the ceremonies to end. They want their life to become normal again. That's why they try to end my hysterics. They don't care, all they want is a good Queen who wouldn't have breakdowns..."

The only living people who really cared were far away. Her grandmother was somewhere in the Moonshine Lowland, and Curdie, along with his parents, was still working as a miner in the Granite Mountains.

Irene remembered her father again, and the pain doubled.


	3. The Vanished Carriage

**Chapter 2. The Vanished Carriage**

Curdie ran inside his little house, shouting:

"Daddy! I need a fast horse! I'm going to the capital now!"

Mrs. Peterson looked up from her knitting and exclaimed:

"Curdie, what happened?"

"Didn't you hear it? The King has died! Irene's all alone! I have to visit her now," Curdie said, catching his breath. Mrs. Peterson looked amazed:

"Curdie, are you sure? The King can't die! He's only forty years old, and there's no war right now…"

"I don't care _how_ he died," Curdie said. "I saw a messenger from the capital who announced the terrible news. It's certain."

Mrs. Peterson sighed sadly. A tear fell on her knitting.

"Our King's dead! Such a noble man, Curdie! Remember how he helped us after that awful flood? Remember how he offered us to take you to the capital, so that you would become his guard?"

"He loved Princess Irene so much," Curdie said. "I can imagine Irene's depression. Mom, what I'm telling is – I need to see her."

"Curdie, we have no horse!"

"Then let's buy it!" Curdie cried desperately.

"I understand how you feel. It's terrible that the King had died, and I know that Her Highness is desperate now. But we can't just go and buy a good horse! Do you know how much it costs?"

Curdie sat on a chair and hid his face in his hands. He was too proud to show his tears.

* * *

Someone knocked at the door. Mrs. Peterson was surprised: her husband couldn't return from the mountains this early. She opened the door carefully to see a rich man dressed in black, with a black horse near him.

"Bad fate has come to our land!" the man said in a genuinely tragic voice. "Our good King has died!"

"My son has already told me that!" Mrs. Peterson nodded. "Oh, poor King! He was so young and brave! And his little daughter - left alone..."

"I'm delivering the sorrowful news around this region," the man continued. "But I've come to your precise house to ask if you could give me a glass of water, ma'am."

"With pleasure," Mrs. Peterson curtsied and poured a glassful of water for the man. "Here it is, Mr..."

"Louis Northern."

Suddenly, it dawned on Curdie that Louis Northern was probably going back to the capital. He jumped and pleaded:

"Sorry, Mr. Northern, but could you give me a ride to the capital? I can pay. I just urgently need to get to the capital!"

"Curdie!" Mrs. Peterson scolded, embarrassed by her son's shouting. But Mr. Northern shrugged:

"Why, ma'am, it's natural that the young man wants to visit the capital. But I can't take him, since I have a single horse with me and nothing else. Julian Forestleaf, a good friend of mine, is somewhere around here, and he's soon going to the city by carriage. If you pay some money, then he'll take you there. Everyone wants to go to the King's funeral. I'll tell Julian to go to your house, and he'll probably arrive here in an hour or so."

"Thank you, sir," Mrs. Peterson curtsied again. Mr. Northern drank the water, thanked the woman and rode away.

"I'll pack a bag, right now!" Curdie said. "If Dad comes home after my departure, tell him: 'Curdie has gone to the King's funeral, he'll be back in... say, two or three days.' Agreed, Mom?"

"Fine, Curdie," Mrs. Peterson sighed. She understood that her grown-up son had a right to make his own decision.

* * *

**An hour later**

A small carriage appeared at the bottom of the mountain, and the two black horses slowly climbed up. Curdie was ready. An elderly man exited the carriage and introduced himself as Julian Forestleaf, adding:

"My friend Louis Northern told me there was a young man who wanted to get to the capital, right?"

"Yes, that would be me," Curdie bowed. "Curdie Peterson, a miner."

Mrs. Peterson gave Julian Forestleaf a handful of brass coins, hugged her son and told him to take care of himself. Curdie and Mr. Forestleaf sat in the carriage, and the horses ran away from the Petersons' shack.

"We'll be in the capital by this evening," Mr. Forestleaf said. "His Majesty's funeral is going to take place tomorrow, so you'll have time to buy a black suit of mourning for yourself."

Curdie looked at his current suit: a reddish miner's coat; and cursed himself for forgetting to put on a black one. Dad might have had a black costume. But then, again, the city could probably have some cheap stores, where anyone could buy anything.

"That's not a question I should be concerned on," Curdie thought. "There is plenty of serious problems. What if..." he froze. "What if Irene has forgotten me? Who am I? A peasant miner. In that case, she won't even let me see her. And what if she has a nervous sickness after her father's death? Poor soul. She now has to become a Queen, and she's so tender and weak!.."

Thinking about all that, Curdie didn't notice the time passing.

* * *

**In the evening of that day**

The spectacular palaces and villas of the capital, surrounded by shacks and small brick houses, appeared on the horizon. Despite his sorrow and sadness, Curdie was overwhelmed by the panorama. He even thought:

"If that's how the capital looks with mourning, black flags and black paint all over it, I can't imagine how it looks when the country's happy!"

The carriage was driven into the wide paved streets of the city. Curdie stared at the sights, which were perfectly strange for him. For a small moment, he forgot about his goal.

"Here you are, sir!" the driver of the carriage announced. "This foot-bridge leads to the Sunlight Palace, the current residence of Her Highness, Princess Irene. You wanted to get there, am I right?"

"Yes!" Curdie exclaimed. He didn't remember telling the driver where he wanted to get, but it didn't matter. Curdie took his bag and turned to Mr. Forestleaf:

"Oh, Mr. Forestleaf, thank..."

He stopped, stunned. _There was nobody sitting next to him_. And the carriage didn't stop anywhere, it was going fast, there was no chance to jump off it.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" Curdie called the driver. "Mr. Forestleaf has... er... disappeared."

"Who's that?" driver asked. "Mr. Peterson, I don't know such a man. You were brought here alone."

"But..." Curdie started. Suddenly, he found himself standing on the pavement near the foot-bridge, clenching the handle of his bag, with no sign of any carriage around.


	4. It's Been Such A Long Time

**Chapter 3. It's Been Such A Long Time**

Curdie slowly went along the foot-bridge, until he saw a palace built mostly of yellow marble. Right then, though, it was all covered in black silk. Nevertheless, Curdie found it breathtaking.

A guard stopped him at the entrance:

"Sir, what's your name and what brought you to Her Highness?"

"My name is Curdie Peterson. I'm a good friend of Princess Irene's. I live far away. I heard about His Majesty's death, so I wanted to visit Irene. She must be desperate now."

The guard eyed Curdie suspiciously, but called for a lackey to announce Curdie's visit. The lackey ran away and appeared once more ten minutes later:

"Her Highness is eager to meet Mr. Peterson."

The guard's suspicious look was replaced with a respectful one. The lackey walked Curdie though several large salles, which were draped in black curtains as well. Curdie felt pretty nervous. Had Irene changed since they last met? What should he have said to her? How could he comfort the poor girl?

Finally, the lackey opened a small gold door and said loudly:

"Mr. Curdie Peterson wishes to meet Your Highness."

He stepped away, allowing Curdie to enter the room.

* * *

Curdie's eyes searched the room for Irene. At last, he saw her. She could be barely recognized. She was now a grown-up girl of sixteen. The golden hair she used to wear in braids have turned into long golden locks. The small turquoise eyes were bigger. They were full of indescribable sadness, and tears sparkled in them. The pale complexion of the princess was rosy now, because of the long walks in the Royal Gardens. Irene was much taller and more slender and elegant - the plump little girl was gone, replaced with a true princess. The black silk dress, despite being the dress of mourning and sorrow, fitted her, and Irene looked lovely in it.

"She has always been a true princess in her soul," Curdie realized. "But now, she even looks like a royal's daughter."

* * *

Irene, on the other hand, was amazed when the lackey told her about Curdie's visit. She suddenly felt afraid of her dear friend, the man from her memories and dreams. How he should have grown up! He was probably different from her childhood's Curdie. For a moment, she feared to look at the visitor.

When she did, she was impressed. Curdie had remained Curdie, but at the same time he had changed. The short dark hair grew longer, the face looked mature, and it was obvious that Curdie now had a big life experience. His eyes, though, were just the same. The clever hazel eyes, a look of kindness and care - everything Irene admired so much.

Irene smiled, finally acknowledging that it wasn't a happy dream:

"Curdie!" she exclaimed, feeling tears on her cheek. "Oh, it has been such a long time!.."

Though Lootie tried to catch her by her elbow, Irene ran to Curdie and took his hands.

"I've missed you terribly! Now that Daddy's d... d... gone..." she tried to say, but broke into crying. Lootie gave Curdie an unpleasant look. But Irene had already regained her bearings and continued:

"You, your parents, and my Granny are the only ones who really _care_ about me!.."

"But, Prince..." Lootie started. Irene turned to her with rage:

"Lootie, it's true, as you well know! You're a kind woman, but you don't _care_. You _look after _me, you've _raised_ me - nothing more."

She turned to Curdie again:

"Oh, Curdie, how did you get to the capital? How did you know when I longed to see you?"

"I heard a messenger, who brought us the news about... your father," Curdie said. "I felt very sorry for your loss, Irene, I... I felt like I needed to see you."

"Curdie, you've always understood me! I needed some true comfort so much!.." Irene silently cried for about a minute. She laid her head on Curdie's shoulder, which caused Lootie to frown. "But wait... I have sent no messengers to the Granite Mountains yet," Irene said with a hint of surprise. "How did one get there?"

"Two, actually, Louis Northern and Julian Forestleaf. They..."

"What?.." Irene was confused. "I don't know these names. These men don't work for me!"

* * *

**EstrangeloEdessa, you can see the future indeed! :) Your guess was right again.**


	5. A Flock Of Yellow Flashes

**Chapter 4. A Flock Of Yellow Flashes**

Curdie was amazed. He looked at Irene with disbelief:

"Mr. Northern came to our house to have a glass of water, and Mr. Forestleaf has actually driven me to the capital! They said they were the royal messengers…"

"Curdie!" Irene stopped him. "They are not the royal messengers. I admit that Forestleaf man was very kind, 'cause he brought you here. But he doesn't work for me. I'm sure. I have an excellent memory."

"What if that man - Forestleaf, I mean - was dangerous?" Lootie interrupted. "He could have been someone who wanted to kill Irene."

"He wasn't anything like that," Curdie chuckled. "Besides, he disappeared along with his carriage when we got to the palace."

"What?" Irene and Lootie exclaimed in unison. Lootie looked at Curdie like one looks at a crazy. Irene, though, was more trusting:

"Are you sure, Curdie?"

"Irene, I've never had delusions! I've pinched myself several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming," Curdie said. Irene collapsed on a couch and wiped a tear with her hand:

"It looks like some kind of an evil magic circle!" she sighed. "First Daddy. Then those men claiming to be messengers. Then the disappearance. I don't know what to do! Oh, and - by the way, I almost forgot - before the Rubystones told me about Daddy's d-d-d-death..." another tears slipped down her face. "Before that, I was reading a kind of strange book. About... eh... let me recall it... oh yes, the Golden Pixies."

"Irene, it's a fairy-tale," Lootie said.

"Lootie, you have seen goblins! Are they only a fairy-tale as well?" Irene snapped. "So, it was said in the book that there's something the Golden Pixies are afraid of, and a sixteen-year-old queen, dressed in black silk, can save them from the danger!"

"Sixteen-year-old queen in black silk..." Curdie whispered. "Irene, it's you!"

"Now I know it's me, Curdie. Everything has something to do with the book, with the pixies! I just _know _it!.."

"Irene, it's better for you to rest for a while," Lootie advised.

"I haven't gone mad, Lootie," Irene said. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, you like mysteries, Irene," Lootie said. "The book is only a random coincidence."

"We'll see," Curdie said. Irene glanced at him and smiled faintly:

"Anthony!" she called her secretary. "Have a room in the best hotel in the city booked for Mr. Peterson. And buy him a black suit at Greyson's."

"I'll do it, Your Highness," Anthony bowed and left the room. Servants starting preparing for the funeral.

* * *

**After the funeral**

The King had been buried by his ancestors' side. Then, there was a very humble coronation. Irene insisted on making it humble. She felt the gold crown so out of place! It didn't fit with the girl's ebony black dress, though it looked fabulous on her wavy hair.

Irene took the crown off when the ceremony ended, and appeared in a black veil which hid her tear-soaked face.

"Curdie will stay here. I think it's time for him to join the royal army after all," she announced. Lootie scowled. Curdie was surprised:

"But Your Maj..."

"Curdie, I hate it! I've been crowned an hour ago, and you call me this long title! Call me Irene, as usual! Were you unsure because of your parents? Well, I'll have them brought here. I'll give them a pension and a house."

"Oh, Irene!" Curdie didn't know what to say to it.

They walked from the mausoleum through the moonlit gardens. Lootie was mumbling something and shooting Curdie disapproving glances. Irene was still thinking about her father. Curdie's mind was full of random thoughts, when, suddenly, he saw something like a large yellow firefly in the sky.

"Look!" he said. "I've never seen such a gigantic firefly in my life!"

Lootie and Irene raised their heads. The wind blew Irene's veil away from her lovely face.

Another large firefly joined the first one. Then there came the third one, the fourth, the fifth - until there was a dozen of them floating in the air. Their flock moved in a cute way until it formed a sparkling golden shape of a letter **Q**. The people were shocked. The supposed fireflies moved again, until they looked like the letter **U**.

"These creatures are sending a message to us!" Irene guessed aloud. She and Curdie watched the golden flashes moving and making the letters:

**

* * *

**

**Q U E E N I R E N E**

* * *

"Queen Irene!" Curdie cried. "The message's for you!"

Irene had already seen it. The message was going on in a way like that:

* * *

**T H E P I X I E K I N G D O M N E E D S Y O U R H E L P U R G E N T L Y . Y O U M U S T G O T O T H E M O O N S H I N E L O W L A N D A T O N C E ! T A K E C U R D I E P E T E R S O N W I T H Y O U . Y O U R G R A N D M O T H E R W I L L E X P L A I N E V E R Y T H I N G . G O O D B Y E !**

* * *

"The Pixie Kingdom needs your help urgently," Curdie translated. "You must go to the Moonshine Lowland at once! Take Curdie Peterson with you. Your grandmother will explain everything. Goodbye!"

"Wow!" Lootie said. "So the flashes..."

"Appear to be pixies," Irene finished. "I think it's better to follow their orders. Oh, I remember that old book! It's a destiny!"


	6. The Pixie Princess

**Chapter 6. The Pixie Princess**

"What? Are you leaving the capital, Your Majesty?" Viscount Rubystone exclaimed. "Leaving me and Isabelle as the regents?"

"Yes, Gerald, it's decided," Irene nodded. "It's urgent, you see. I'm going to the Moonshine Lowland. Only Lootie and Mr. Peterson are coming with me…"

"But ma'am! You were crowned only yesterday. Some people haven't even seen their new queen. And the Moonshine Lowland is a wild field, with few people living there. If you want to travel, you'd better take a journey around the cities."

"Now Gerald, Her Majesty knows what she's doing," Isabelle took her husband's hand.

"Thanks, Isabelle," Irene smiled. "It's not a trip for fun. It's about a whole nation which is in danger."

"Sorry, ma'am," the Viscount bowed.

"Try to be nice regents," Irene said. "Only, please, don't organize any balls or celebrations. I want the people to mourn their previous King."

She shivered:

"If anything happens to me… let Curdie Peterson be the next king."

"Your Majesty!" the Viscount was astonished. "A plain miner? It's impossible!"

"Are you going for a dangerous adventure?" Viscountess Isabelle cried. "We've lost our King already – we mustn't lose the new Queen so soon!"

"Don't worry… I said it just in case," Irene answered hurriedly. "Alright. Now I only have to announce about my departure and get the carriage ready."

When everything was done, Curdie and Lootie saw the best of the royal carriages waiting in the garden. They stood nearby, shooting each other unfriendly glances.

Meanwhile, Irene got dressed and packed her bags, when someone knocked on her room's door lightly.

"Yes?" Irene asked.

"That's me," Viscountess Isabelle entered the room. "Your Majesty, I wanted to ask you if you received the pixies' message after His Majesty's funeral."

"How do you know?" Irene stared at her. Isabelle Rubystone was a beautiful and rich young woman, the best dancer and singer in the court, with an elderly husband as a supposed burden. Everyone considered her mindless and dull, though. Irene wouldn't have ever believed that Isabelle knew about the pixies.

"You did!" Isabelle's face brightened. "How do I know?.. Well, let's just say I am… used to be the Golden Pixies' princess, my pixie name is Carnation. Northern and Forestleaf, as well as Forestleaf's driver Snowdrift, are my brothers. Forestleaf is the heir. I can't explain anything to you now. I'm not the best explainer, your grandmother is.

"I was banished by my father for having an affair with an enemy. I was forced to play the part of a young lovely girl Isabelle Elfsdohter, a poor lord's niece. I met Gerald in the capital quite accidentally. He fell for me immediately. He was pretty surprised when I accepted his proposal. But that was the worst part of my banishment: my father ordered me to accept the first proposal I would receive!

"Just days ago I secretly met with my brothers, who assured me that my father's softer now. They said 'We'll ask him to bring you back'. But I refused to come to the Pixie Kingdom, because of the danger which is going to occur soon…"

"And what happened?" Irene asked after a pause. She had the impression that the tale was unfinished.

"Nothing peculiar happened… I was just saying I refused to return because of the danger and because I like my new life. I like this country, I like Gerald, I like the ruling dynasty, I like the people…"

"I'm flattered, Isabelle," Irene smiled. "Glad you like our country. Oh, does Gerald know your story?"

Isabelle shook her head:

"No. I've never told him anything of my story. If there's one thing he's afraid of, it's magic. He hates magic, because his first wife Adeline was kidnapped, tortured, and executed by goblins more than forty-five years ago."

"Oh yes, I've heard of it," Irene nodded. "But Isabelle, don't you want to go with us to Grandma as well, since you're one of the pixies?"

"Of course not, it would be foolish!.. I mean, I'd rather not do it, Your Majesty," Isabelle corrected herself. "I don't want to leave Gerald on the throne. He won't be able to manage the job of a regent alone."

"As you wish, Isabelle," Irene shrugged. She took her bags and rushed downstairs to the garden.

* * *

"At last!" Curdie said. "We didn't know where you were, it's noon already. Did anything happen?"

"Never mind," Irene assured him. "It's not important."

The Rubystones came to say goodbye to the queen.

"Take care of yourself, Your Majesty," the Viscount advised.

"You both take care of the kingdom," Irene ordered. "True, people don't like the newly crowned queen to go away for an unknown amount of time, leaving regents. So you'd better be nice to them."

"We'll try," the Viscount bowed, and Isabelle curtsied for the last time. Irene, Lootie and Curdie got into the carriage and rode away.

While the carriage was on the way to the Moonshine Lowland, Irene recited Isabelle's story to Curdie and Lootie. Curdie got very excited with it:

"It's great we have a pixie in the kingdom! So if this mysterious danger strikes, the regent will defend your people!"

"Ugh! I've never liked Viscountess Rubystone," Lootie commented. "She told you yourself, Your Majesty, about the reason of her banishment. She had an affair with that enemy of the pixies'! She can't be considered reliable."

"She's quite happy with her husband, she told me this as well," Irene argued. "And I think she's sorry for what she did. I heard it in her tone."

"Sorry!" Lootie murmured with disapproval. "This kind of women is never sorry about anything! They only laugh and continue their silly behavior!"

"Lootie!" Irene warned. "Don't speak like this of my servants, or…"

She paused, but Lootie didn't need to hear more. The governess stopped talking in a moment. She knew what Irene meant. _Or I'll fire you, and Miss Kartle will be my governess. Or I won't ever obey you since now. Or I'll send you to the country for two years._

The carriage rode further in silence. Curdie would have loved to talk to Irene, but he didn't want to when Lootie was around. Irene didn't talk with him for just the same reason. Lootie was saddened and offended by the young queen's anger.


	7. Random Thoughts

**Chapter 7. Random Thoughts**

Veiloreas's POV

Every Morass Elf prepares himself for the upcoming battle. The Golden Pixie Kingdom will soon fall to its knees, begging its conquerors for mercy. The conquerors will be _us_. Not the dull morass elves, but _us _– the mighty Mountain Fairies. We've dreamed of it for a long time. Goblins used to help us, but they were drowned years ago by these feeble humans. The evil race of Mermen helped us a little as well, but they're too lazy and selfish. They weren't of much help to us.

My father Likkerind is very weak. I won't allow him the access to the throne. Not at all! I will become the king immediately!

Eplitirle – that's my mother – has already chosen a bride for me. The young grand duchess of the Silvery Pixies – the pathetic nation we conquered two months ago. Her name is Diamond (what a foolish one, honestly!) She's quiet and obedient – a perfect queen for me. She's also pretty and clever – as Mom has said. I haven't met Diamond yet.

I don't think I need a queen – I can quite well manage alone – at least… There was a person whom I loved – a Golden Pixie, but she has mysteriously vanished. I've heard rumors about her marrying a _human_, but I don't believe it. If dear Carnation ever betrayed me, she would have chosen someone at least half as worthy of her as me. A male Pixie, a troll, a gnome – not a human!

Carnation – _Carnation – where's she now?.. Is she alright? _

_Stop thinking about Carnation. Even if she returns, you'll marry Diamond. _

_Think about the small thing – the tiniest thing that can spoil your plan to conquer the Golden Pixies… Oh, if only we don't encounter __**it**__…_

* * *

Irene's Grandma's POV

Where is Irene? Forestleaf has already informed me about it, though… She's on her way, he said. What a vague answer! I'll send my three fastest doves to find her and then tell me, when to expect her. I have to prepare everything for the Golden Pixies and also fetch that ancient book…

I hope Irene brings Curdie with her. Although he barely believes in my existence, he's a nice clever boy – and oh so much devoted to my granddaughter.

I worry about Isabelle Rubystone a lot… Forestleaf is afraid for her as well. It's not safe for a Golden Pixie to be in the capital now. Maybe this stubborn Pixie King, Plumtree, will bring her back after all. It's a question of life versus death!

How long will it take Irene to come here?

* * *

Isabelle's POV

Gerald has to receive some foreign ambassadors in the throne room. Which gives me some time to be alone on my favorite balcony. Not that I like being alone, especially now… But I can't resist _thinking_. When I'm playing the part of a society beauty, I have no opportunity to think properly. Only now I can do it…

The sun is setting. Oh, what a lovely landscape! The forests, the river, the mountains – all looking golden and crimson in the sunlight…

I remember how Veiloreas admired such panoramas. He liked sunsets. _Veiloreas… Where are you now? Please, don't conquer our kingdom, please, please… Do you even know where I am, Veiloreas? Do you know that your former fiancée is lawfully wedded to Viscount Gerald Rubystone?_

I can't resist thinking. Thinking about young charming Veiloreas.

_Repeat your vows. I shall love Viscount Gerald Rubystone until death parts us…_

_No, no! I love Veiloreas – I still love him…_

_*Flashback Starts*_

_Veiloreas and I first met in the Moonshine Lowland. Oh, how naïve I was! I didn't remember the name of our enemy's heir. And I decided to hide my true identity to make it (oh, dear!) more romantic…_

"_You dropped one rose from your bouquet, miss."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_I can tie the bouquet with a ribbon."_

"_No need for this. I can carry it without ribbons."_

"_And where do you come from?"_

"_Ah… not far from here."_

"_What's your name, then?"_

"_Carnation. It's easy to remember – like the name of the Golden Pixie princess… I'm one of the sylphs, but I'm a lady-in-waiting for that princess… Can you imagine such a coincidence?"_

"_Nice to meet you, pretty Carnation! And I'm Veiloreas. Would you like to take a walk to the Sparkling Lake?"_

"_With pleasure, Veiloreas!"_

_*Another Flashback Starts*_

"_Veiloreas, dear, do you love me?"_

"_More than anyone else, Carnation!"_

"_Then you won't get angry…"_

"_At you? Certainly not!"_

"_Veiloreas, I'm not a lady-in-waiting. I'm Princess Carnation herself, only I wear disguise."_

_Northern, accompanied by a group of royal spies, jumps out of the bushes… I was taken away in a flash. And later…_

"_MY DAUGHTER WAS A LO… WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH PRINCE VEILOREAS?"_

"_I didn't mean it, Dad!"_

"_How could you? What a dreadful shame!"_

"_He's not like his father King Likkerind! Veiloreas is kind, noble, g…"_

"_Kind and noble, huh? He has once killed a battalion of our soldiers at a time! He writes poems which propagandize that our nation is evil, pathetic or evil and pathetic! That's what you call kind and noble?"_

"_But…"_

"_You're a disgrace of our country! I banish you to the humans!"_

_Snowdrift, the most soft-hearted of my brothers, tried to interrupt:_

"_Dad! Could you just judge her a little kinder? She fell in love with that b… that person. We can't give orders to our heart…"_

"_Stuff and nonsense! She knew his name! She should have felt a bit of sympathy for her own nation… By the way, she doesn't deserve her name anymore. From now on you, Carnation, are Lady Isabelle Elfsdohter. You'll come to the humans, disguise yourself as a lord's daughter and marry the first man who'll propose to you! That's your punishment!"_

_*Another Flashback Starts*_

_The night before I went to the humans' capital, I wept._

"_Veiloreas! Will we see each other again?" I repeated, over and over._

_*Flashbacks End*_

* * *

Veiloreas's POV (again)

The birds seem to have flown far away today. I've been hunting for three hours and got only two old geese!

Oh, now what's that up there? A white dove. Funny. Really funny. But a dove plus two old geese is better than nothing plus two old geese!

Of course, my arrow hit it! I'll ask for a boiled dove for supper – it's a delicious dish…

What's that? Oh my. I shot a dove that belongs to an ancestor of the current human queen's. That senior woman is a good wizard and adores her birdies. Ugh! Well, at least there's a letter attached to the dove's paw. It's written in Golden Pixie alphabet, so I'd better read it.

_Dear Isabelle (Carnation, I mean)!_

_We were safely driven all the way to the Moonshine Lowland. All is excellent! Grandma will explain that thing about your nation now. We'll try to help you!_

_Sorry for the short note. It seems we don't have much time._

_Say hello to your husband. _

_Sincerely,_

_Irene Regina,_

_Curdie (who now believes that Irene's Grandma exists)_

_Lootie (still skeptical about the matter)_

_P. S. Send the dove back. It's Cucu, one of Grandma's favorites._

Carnation! I was struck. So the rumors were true after all. She lives under the name of Isabelle and is – oh! – married to a human.

I'm going to find her and marry her… after we conquer the Golden Pixie Kingdom. Or… no, better not. I have a much more effective plan! I'll offer it to our generals right now.

But the goal is the same: find Carnation and marry her, whatever Mom says.


End file.
